Pride
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: La gay pride avec Alec et Magnus.


OS : Pride :

-Tu es impossible Alec, s'écria Isabelle.

La jeune Lightwood détailla encore une fois son frère des pieds à la tête :

-On ne s'habille pas en noir pour aller une pride ! Il faut de la couleur !

C'était un simple événement de terrestres pour Alec alors il ne voulait pas vraiment faire d'efforts pour y aller :

-Un Shadowhunter ne porte pas de couleurs.

-Et bien pour cet événement tu vas devoir. Et puis pense à Magnus. Il serait triste que son petit-ami se pointe à la pride tout en noir.

Il est vrai que le sorcier aimait porter des couleurs et des paillettes et cela faisait des semaines qu'il parlait de la pride à Alec. Magnus était tellement excité d'y aller... Tout ça pour un événement de terrestres. L'aîné des Lightwood soupira avant de se saisir du T-shirt bleu ciel que sa sœur lui tendait. Sans aucune attache pour ses armes :

-Et où je cache mon poignard séraphin ?

-Nul part puisque tu ne vas pas le prendre.

-Je ne sors pas sans arme.

Izzy soupira. Elle n'avait pas ce genre de problème puisque son fouet prenait la forme d'un bracelet qu'elle pouvait emmener partout avec elle :

-Très bien. Met-le dans la poche de ton jeans alors.

-Tu parles d'une cachette, maugréa l'aîné Lightwood tout en glissant le tube métallique dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Ils rejoignirent Clary et Jace dans le hall de l'Institut :

-Tout le monde est prêt ?

-Oui.

-Alors en route pour la pride.

Izzy était bien trop excitée par cet événement, selon Alec. Il n'avait jamais rien comprit aux terrestres alors leurs fêtes …

Alec soupira une énième fois alors qu'ils arrivaient sur les lieux de l'événement. La parade n'était pas encore partie et heureusement. Izzy menait le petit groupe. Clary et Jace avaient noués leurs doigts pour ne pas se perdre. Il aurait aimé que Magnus soit à ses côtés pour faire de même… Juste pour le toucher…Un peu.

Les gens autour d'eux portaient toutes les couleurs du drapeau de la gay pride. C'était vraiment très, très, coloré. Il aurait fait tâche s'il était venu habiller tout en noir :

-Venez. Venez.

Isabelle les conduisit jusqu'au deuxième char en partant de la tête de parade. Lui aussi était multicolore et avec pleins de paillettes. Deux lettres apparaissaient en grand sur les côtés du char HW :

-C'est quoi « HW » ?

-La star de la parade.

-C'est qui ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais Magnus nous a dégoté des places VIP pour que l'on soit sur le char.

Quoi ? Pardon ? Alec se figea net au milieu des gens et sa sœur fut obligée de le tirer à sa suite :

-On va... On va…Etre **sur** le char ?

-Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons assis. Personne ne fera attention à nous.

-Personne ? Tu es bien sûre de toi ?, demanda Jace en souriant. Non, parce que je ne sais pas si tu t'es entendu mais tu as dit que c'était le char de la star de la parade donc forcément quand elle sera là, on va être observé en même temps qu'elle.

-Mais c'est un détail ça.

Izzy montra leurs invitations à celui qui surveillait les entrées du char, un loup-garou, et il les laissa monter dessus. En arrivant sur le plancher du char, Alec détailla la décoration. Il y avait beaucoup de couleurs, trop selon lui. Tout comme les paillettes. Il y avait une plate-forme surélevée au centre, sans doute pour que la « star » puisse danser. A l'avant, derrière la tête du camion, se trouvait un DJ avec tout son matériel pour la musique. Il était torse-nu avec deux tatouages tribaux sur les pectoraux. Il était beau mais Alec préférait Magnus. Il y avait d'autres personnes très peu vêtus et qui se mouvaient déjà sur la musique qu'on pouvait entendre faiblement. Et au fond du char, se trouvait l'espace VIP. Il était plutôt petit, les privilégiés à monter à bord devaient être très peu nombreux. Un canapé rouge sang et une table basse :

-Pourquoi je me retrouve au milieu ?

-Parce que tu es le seul gay du groupe, lui répondit naturellement sa sœur.

Alec se renfrogna :

-Dîtes plutôt que c'est pour que je sois bien exposé.

-Si tu veux.

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas le sourire de sa sœur :

-Il arrive quand Magnus ?, demanda Clary.

-Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait en chemin. Il devait finir de se préparer… Le connaissant, il va être encore plus pailleté et coloré que d'habitude.

-Ho oui.

Une fille couverte de très peu de tissu s'approcha d'eux :

-Nous allons attendre le début de la parade avant de vous donner de quoi boire d'accord ?

-Pas de problème, répondit Jace tout sourire.

Clary lui donna un coup dans les cotes dès que la jeune serveuse tourna les talons.

Peu de temps après, la musique démarra. Et les gens commencèrent à danser dans le cortège de la parade. Puis soudain, une voix s'éleva, sans doute celle du Président de l'Organisation :

-Bonjour à tous et merci d'être présent à cette pride ! Vous êtes prêts à vous amuser ?

La foule hurla son approbation :

-Et bien ça tombe bien parce que nous sommes sur le point de bouger les amis.

Alec se redressa :

-Mais Magnus n'est pas encore là.

-Il nous rejoindra, répondit Izzy en se mettant à l'aise.

Le char avança lentement sur plusieurs mètres avant que la serveuse ne revienne avec un plateau de boissons multicolores et pétillantes :

-A votre santé. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, faites-moi signe.

Et elle retourna aux côtés du DJ pour danser avec lui et les autres danseurs, sous le regard des spectateurs qui marchaient de chaque côté du char. Alec regarda le verre que sa sœur lui avait fourré dans la main. Il n'était pas sorcier mais il savait qu'il y avait de la magie là-dedans. En réalité, toute la parade était imprégnée de magie. Et Alec avait déjà repéré plusieurs sorciers. Rien que le DJ de leur char. L'aîné Lightwood se retourna sur le canapé pour regarder en arrière. Le cortège et la parade étaient assez longs derrière eux. Quatre autres chars et plus d'une bonne centaine de personne entre chaque. Que de monde. Pourvu qu'aucun démons n'attaque… il rougit en voyant plusieurs garçons lui faire signes, et il se remit dans le sens de la marche :

-Si Magnus te voyait rougir en regardant d'autres gars, il ne serait pas content, se moqua gentiment Jace.

-Il a qu'à être là aussi, répondit du tac au tac Alec.

-Wouuuuuuh. Mon parabataï est pas content.

-Non je ne suis pas content. Il avait dit qu'on passerai la journée ensemble et au final, je suis avec vous, sans lui, au milieu de la gay pride.

Puis il percuta ses propres mots :

-C'est pas que je ne suis pas content d'être avec vous et de m'amuser mais…

-Tu voulais voir Magnus en amoureux.

Alec rougit avant de hocher la tête pour confirmer les paroles de son parabataï :

-Je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas tarder de nous rejoindre, répondit Izzy en frottant le dos de son frère.

-Hum.

Soudain le char se stoppa. Alec se pencha pour apercevoir le petit escalier par lequel ils étaient montés. Peut-être que c'est Magnus qui arrivait. Mais non. Alors il se renfonça dans le canapé. La voix de l'animateur s'éleva à nouveau :

-Une petite minute les amis. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça. Il nous manque quelqu'un. QUI donc ?

Et la foule se mit à scander :

-HW ! HW ! HW !

-Oui. C'est exactement ça. Vous êtes prêts ? Parce que cette année, il est encore plus sexy que d'habitude ! Vous le voulez ?

-OUIIIIIIII !

-Très bien. Alors on va l'appeler. Faîtes un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour « High Warlock ».

Il y eut une explosion de fumée au centre de leur char ainsi qu'une pluie de paillettes. Alec ferma les yeux pour ne pas en ramasser dans les yeux. Une musique très entrainante se mit à battre dans les enceintes. Le brun rouvrit les yeux et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive alors que ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites. Izzy se leva d'un bond en criant et en applaudissant. Alors que Jace sifflait et que Clary souriait de toutes ses dents.

Magnus se tenait devant eux, sur la plate-forme surélevée. Il portait des talons hauts pêche incrustés de strass d'au moins dix centimètres. Ses jambes étaient totalement nues, exposant sa peau halée. Le short en jean était le seul vêtement qu'il portait et il était très court. Il portait un harnais argenté auquel était fixée une plaque dorsale. Sur celle-ci se trouvaient des plumes multicolores d'une cinquantaine de centimètres qui formaient une roue montant au-dessus de sa tête et par-delà ses épaules. Son torse était couvert de paillettes, tout comme ses joues. Ses lèvres brillaient de gloss alors que ses yeux portaient un maquillage argenté et bien évidemment pailleté. Quant à ses cheveux, il y avait des mèches de couleurs qui contrastaient avec leur brun naturel.

Les yeux d'Alec retombèrent bien vite sur les hanches du sorcier qui se mirent à onduler un rythme de la musique. Et il dut croiser les jambes pour masquer son début d'érection. Le corps de Magnus suivait parfaitement la musique, et par l'Ange ce qu'il dansait bien…Si on pouvait appeler cela danser… Le moindre de ses mouvements étaient subjectifs. Une invitation à la débauche. Et bon sang, Alec n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'y répondre. Mais il y avait bien trop de monde. Le sorcier ne lâchait pas une seule seconde le regard d'Alec. Chaque ondulation, chaque caresse que le sorcier se prodiguait à lui-même était pour lui :

-Qu'il est chaud notre « High Warlock. » !, cria l'animateur.

La foule hurla son approbation :

-Alooooors ?, demanda Izzy en passant un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

-Tu savais ?, répondit-il sans lâcher son amant des yeux.

-Bien-sûr que je savais. Nous étions tous au courant.

Magnus claqua des doigts et un fauteuil noir et blanc apparu à quelques centimètres de la plate-forme. Le sorcier se pencha bien trop sensuellement en avant et fit signe à l'aîné des Lightwood d'approcher. Ce dernier fut paralysé par la timidité. Elle lui dictait de rester bien sagement sur son canapé avec les autres pour ne pas s'exposer. Alec déglutit et fit « non » de la tête. Sa timidité avait certes diminuée mais elle était toujours là pour les situations comme celles-ci. Et puis, s'il y allait, il était sûr qu'il aurait un orgasme… Alors un orgasme en public, non merci. Magnus fit la moue et se redressa en affichant un air triste :

-Il semblerait que le jeune homme invité ne soit pas chaud pour un contact rapproché avec « High Warlock ». Des encouragements aideront peut-être. Go !

Et la foule a commencé à scander « Go ! Go ! Go ! ». Alec déglutit alors que sa sœur se levait et lui attrapait le poignet :

-Tu le veux ton moment avec Magnus ? Alors vas-y.

Et elle le poussa vers le fauteuil. Alec resta debout devant, comme paralysé. Magnus sourit avec un air de prédateur. Il avait gagné. Il avait désormais Alexander Gideon lightwood à sa merci. D'un habile tour de main, le sorcier retira la plaque de plumes et l'a déposa derrière lui. Il passa dans le dos d'Alec et posa ses deux mains sur ses omoplates. Il le fit descendre lentement le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Le chasseur d'ombres se tendait comme un arc alors que deux doigts du sorcier passaient dans la poche de son jeans pour retirer son poignard séraphin. Magnus le lança à Jace qui le réceptionna tout sourire. Puis il repassa devant Alec non sans avoir légèrement griffé sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Leur regard s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Un escarpin strassé se posa sur le ventre de l'aîné Lightwood et d'une pression, le poussa sur le fauteuil pour le faire asseoir. La chaussure glissa lentement vers l'érection naissante du jeune homme avant de vivement se retirer :

-Et c'est parti ! J'en connais un qui a de la chance. Avoir un tel beau gosse juste pour soi est en honneur.

Des mains pailletées aux ongles vernis de toutes les couleurs virent sur ses épaules :

-Ne crains rien et détends-toi Alexander. Tu es entre les mains du « High Warlock ».

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent mais n'entrèrent jamais en contact puisque Magnus recommença à danser juste pour lui. Même si une foule les observait, bien que la musique et le fait que la parade avait recommencé à avancer devaient aider à ne pas avoir les yeux de tous fixés sur eux.

Alec déglutit en voyant son amant se mettre à quatre pattes pour venir poser ses mains sur ses genoux et lentement écarté ses jambes. Les doigts de son amant glissèrent avec une lenteur calculée sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'à leur sommet. Evitant soigneusement le sexe durci du plus jeune. Un soupir fiévreux franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour taire le moindre son pouvant sortir de sa bouche. Les mains du sorcier continuèrent leur ascension en entrant tout le corps de Magnus. La respiration du Néphilim se bloqua dans sa trachée lorsque son amant s'installa sur ses cuisses. Le chasseur d'ombres eut un mouvement de recul. Il était mal à l'aise. Magnus passa ses bras autour du cou du chasseur d'ombres et lui sourit tendrement :

-Concentres-toi uniquement sur moi chéri, lui murmura le sorcier.

-Facile à dire.

Bane ondula des hanches une première fois. Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le sorcier commença des mouvements plus souples et plus amples pour venir frotter contre l'érection de son petit-ami. Heureusement pour Alec, ils étaient assez hauts pour que personne ne remarque ce détail. Le plaisir coulait dans ses veines comme son propre sang, électrisant chaque partie de son corps, chaque nerf pour un maximum de sensations. Le chasseur d'ombres retenait chacun de ses gémissements, encore trop crispé.

Le sorcier fit glisser ses mains sur le torse d'Alec, ralentissant ses mouvements de bassin, pour caresser ses pectoraux :

-Le bleu te va tellement bien Alexander.

Le chasseur d'ombres n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque le grand sorcier glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour lui basculer la tête très légèrement en arrière pour avoir accès à son cou. Les lèvres de Magnus se posèrent sur sa peau et il lui apposa un magnifique suçon. Elles migrèrent ensuite vers la bouche du chasseur d'ombres. Le gloss de Magnus était à la pêche. Alec adorait la pêche. Leurs langues se mouvèrent l'une contre l'autre dans un ballet aussi sensuel que les mouvements, repris, du sorcier. Les mains d'Alec tremblèrent. Il avait envie de toucher son amant, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit. Et puis…. Il y avait tant de monde. Le sorcier sembla lire dans son esprit puisqu'il se saisit des deux mains du Néphilim pour les poser sur ses pectoraux en arrêtant ses mouvements de bassin :

-Touches-moi Alexander.

Le jeune déglutit. Magnus laissa ses mains sur celles de son amant alors que ce dernier les faisait lentement glisser sur les abdominaux du sorcier. Il poussa un gémissement de contentement face à la douceur du Néphilim. Alec posa ses mains sur les reins de Magnus et le tira vers lui d'un coup sec. Le sorcier contracta son corps pour le pousser à un long et langoureux frottement contre celui de son amant. Alec se mordit la lèvre pour faire taire un nouveau gémissement :

-Tu peux faire du bruit Alec, personne ne t'entendra avec la musique.

Alec ne retient pas les gémissements qui suivirent. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser empli de toute la passion qu'éprouvait le Lightwood en cet instant. Ce dernier griffa les hanches du sorcier alors qu'il accélérait ses ondulations, augmentant d'un cran supplémentaire le désir et le plaisir ressentis. La main droite du chasseur d'ombres glissa le long de la cuisse du sorcier pour aller chercher sa cheville. Il la souleva délicatement et vient la passer par-dessus son épaule. Puis sa main glissa sous sa cuisse pour remonter jusqu'à ses fesses :

-Te voilà bien impatient Alexander.

-A qui la faute ?, grogna le Néphilim en apposant un suçon sur un des pectoraux du sorcier.

Pour toute réponse, le grand sorcier donna un ample coup de bassin qui fit gémir son partenaire. Le chasseur d'ombres planta ses ongles dans la peau de son amant, il était très proche de jouir dans son caleçon et Magnus le savait. C'est pour cela qu'il ralenti volontairement ses mouvements pour frustrer son compagnon :

-Magnus, souffla Alec.

-Je sais. Mais soit patient. On doit tenir encore 30 minutes.

Alec s'étrangla à moitié avec sa salive. Il ne tiendrait jamais une demi-heure. Il avait besoin de contact avec Magnus. Il avait besoin de le toucher, de le sentir plus près de lui… Il avait besoin de plus maintenant :

-S'il te plaît.

Le sorcier sourit :

-D'accord. Mais j'espère que tu as activé ta rune d'endurance avant de venir. Parce que tu ne vas pas voir qu'un orgasme aujourd'hui.

Alexander griffa les bras de Magnus alors que ce dernier lui donna un violent coup de bassin. Un claquement de doigt plus tard, et une pluie de paillettes s'abattit sur eux. Personne ne vit donc Magnus offrir à Alec le premier orgasme d'une longue série. Le chasseur d'ombres laissa sa tête retombée contre le torse, alors que ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux. Le sorcier fit descendre sa jambe de dessus l'épaule d'Alec pour reposer son pied au sol :

-Tout va bien ?

-Hum.

-30 minutes Alexander, chuchota Magnus.

-Hum.

Bon, ils pouvaient peut-être faire traîner un peu plus les choses après tout. Le sorcier glissa sa main droite sous l'élastique du caleçon de son amant et effleura avec plaisir la substance visqueuse et collante qui s'y trouvait. Il senti l'aîné des Lightwood frissonner entre ses bras et ses cuisses. Quel bonheur de savoir qu'Alexander lui avait offert sa virginité et que toute ses premières fois en terme de couple était avec lui et lui seul.

Bane claqua des doigts pour nettoyer l'intérieur du sous-vêtement d'Alec :

-Je te déteste, murmura le jeune homme.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il raccompagna Alec jusque sur le canapé et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il fit un check avec Jace et un immense sourire aux deux filles présentes :

-Bien joué.

Alec passa ses bras autour du torse de Magnus et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas laisser son petit-ami repartir se trémousser sur cette plate-forme :

-Maintenant que tu as fait ton show, on peut aller danser à ta place ?

-Bien-sûr Isabelle.

Le sorcier claqua des doigts et une barre de pole dance se matérialisa sur la plate-forme. Des gens furent invités à monter à bord du char et à danser dessus. Clary et Izzy s'amusaient comme deux petites folles sous les regards du trio masculin.

* * *

Je pense faire une fic sur ces deux là. Ca vous tente ?

 _HappyUmbrellla_


End file.
